


Dreams of Snow

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Character Background, Chronology musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are those who think that Watson was born in Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> For the July 8th prompt at Watson's Woes, which was a [picture.](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/563968.html)

He dreams sometimes of Ballarat, the hills all raw from the mines, the pale dust from the slag heaps drifting on the wind before it comes to rest on the garden which is his world.

More often he dreams of the circuitous journey that his father promises will take them "home to England" and of volcanic ash falling from the sky, carpeting the ship with white softness, like the winters out of story books.

And when he dreams of London the snow is always warm, falling in great fat feathers from eiderdown clouds to settle softly across the slumbering world.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's some internet [research, ](http://www.sherlockpeoria.net/Report_pages/HWRArticleArchive/WatsonsBirthday.html)[more research](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ballarat), [still more research](http://www.volcano.si.edu/world/find_eruptions.cfm), and my [inspiration](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LVitigd74lM)


End file.
